The purpose of the project is to develop a catheter system for interventional radiology which is capable of traversing small and branching blood vessels (i.e. 1.5 to 4.0 mm) to reach the proximity of tumors and to administer chemotherapeutic drugs to these tumors in a controlled manner. A major obstacle to effective treatment is thought to be maldistribution of the drug at the site due to inadequate mixing with the blood. A multi-lumen catheter, which is propelled and directed through these small blood vessels via jets of fluid emanating from its distal end, continues to show promise for negotiating heretofore difficult to reach areas. Fluid turbulence generated by drug emanating at retrograde angles from the tip of the catheter adds significantly to the mixing of the drug within the blood stream. Animal tests have substantiated the feasibility of the catheter system for clinical use. A transparent model of the vascular network simulating blood flow of a pulsatile nature was designed to evaluate the efficiency of the jet flow at various delivering rates. A high torque roler pump using custom designed polyurethane tubing is capable of producing satisfactory infusion rates over an 8 hour period.